A Double Win
by CoreyPeters100
Summary: story requested by The Immortal Doctor Reid


Ash,Cilan and Iris were in the Pokemon centre talking about Ash win at the Nimbasa City gym. Ash was like a dish to saver. Thanks Cilan but but my Pokemon deserve all the credit, Hey guys look it's Elesa. Ash and Cilan looked and saw the Nimbasa City gym leader Elesa bringing her pokemon to be healed after her battle with Ash she turn and saw Ash and his other friends. Hello all of to you again Ash i'm glad i ran in to you can i talk to in private. Umm Sure Ash then got up and went to talk with Elesa. As soon they got clear Ash turned to Elesa and said so Elesa what's before he was cut off by her kissing him. As soon as she broke the kiss Elesa was waiting for ash to say something in response but he kissed her back. Want to have sex with me Ash. Hell yeah.

The two headed off to Ash's room in the centre soon they were in Ash's room and on his bed Elesa watched this all in fascination since she never saw a boy naked before. She eyed Ash lean muscled chest when he took of his shirt. When he took off his pants she saw a nice bulge.

Elesa then got undressed as well she Ash decided watch her she removed her clothes and soon was fully naked two. Her eyes widen and wondered how that was supposed to fit inside her. Soon Ash took off his underwear so he was just as naked as Elesa. He then embraced her again kissing her hungrily. Elesa kissed back with just as much passion. Ash was on to top of her and his hands roaming all over her body. "You're beautiful Elesa" Ash said. Elesa just smiled.

Ash's hands moved to Elesa's breasts and caressed them with reverence. He was worshipping her body. He squeezed and moulded Elesa's breasts and she was moaning. She never thought feeling someone else doing the same thing she did with her breasts would be so exciting. His hands pinched and rolled her nipples making her gasp. Soon one of his hands moved lower and nudged her thighs apart. Elesa complied and gasped as she felt Ash's hand play with her wet folds.

Ash was staring at her watching how she was reacting. He was mesmerized by her facial expressions. He used two fingers and gently pushed in. It was tight so he had to move slow. Elesa moaned as she felt Ash's fingers enter her. She never felt this much pleasure before. "Oh Ash" she moaned. Ash peppered kisses on her face and neck as he slowly moved his finger in and out of Elesa. Elesa was in a swirl of pleasure. Her mind was totally lost. But soon she felt something building in her from the pit of her stomach.

It was a familiar feeling though it was stronger than it usually was. "Ash" Elesa whimpered. "Let go Elesa, let go for me" Ash said then kissed her hard on the mouth. Elesa let go and a great rush of juices came out of her pussy. It was utterly thrilling and better than when she did it herself. Once she came down from her great high she looked Ash in the eyes and saw him staring back at her with love. "Are you alright?" he asked. "Yes" Elesa said quietly. Ash moved and he aimed his cock at the entrance to Elesa's pussy.

He slowly pushed in making Elesa gasp. He was so big and thick she wasn't sure that he'd fit inside her. She then felt him stop and looked at Ash with a curious look. Ash had hit her hymen. He then pulled back some. "This is going to hurt" Ash warned. "Please Ash, do it" Elesa whispered. Ash nodded. He pulled back a bit more and with one mighty thrust he charged forward and broke Elesa's barrier. Elesa screamed in pain. She dug her nails into Ash's back so hard that blood was sure to be left behind. Ash was fully in Elesa, but he waited for Elesa's pain to subside.

He watched her face to let him know when it was time. Elesa opened her eyes and looked at Ash. She then nodded, giving her signal that she was ready. Ash nodded back then slowly drew back. Elesa whimpered as she felt Ash's cock leave her. She then moaned when he returned to her. Soon Ash gained a rhythm and Elesa was matching it with her hips. Ash was kissing Elesa's face and muttering I love you to her. Elesa had tears in her eyes from this since her first time was with the man she had loved for so long.

Soon she felt that familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach, but this time it felt more intense. Her orgasm came like a tidal wave and she let out a soundless scream and blacked out. When she came to she saw Ash looking at her with a bit of worry and concern. "I'm fine Ash. That was the best orgasm I've ever had" Elesa said. Ash looked relieved. "Would you like me to continue?" he asked. Elesa nodded excitedly. She wanted to continue to feel Ash's cock in her and to have another hard orgasm.

So Ash began pumping away into Elesa and Elesa relished in the sensations she was feeling. She had a couple hard orgasms and soon she felt Ash's pace quicken. "Elesa, I'm going to come soon. Where do you want me to put it?" Ash asked. Elesa frowned for a second then she decided. "In me, Ash, please" she said. Ash nodded and with one final thrust he came inside Elesa. Elesa felt a wash of warmth hit inside her and she liked the feeling. The two fell asleep in each other's arms holding one another in am loving embrace


End file.
